stuck in war
by assmonkey11
Summary: not my story someone just left it in my review
1. Chapter 1

Here you have the twins getting HORNY ..." the twins and harley where at home with Harley" .;...trying to clean it up..."picking up stuff " ...the little boys scheming ..to  
..."hey went up behind harley quite and lewie says now! he pulls down her pants and beast grabs her buzz lighter panties and left them high then lewie helped hang her on a door hanger and left her as they walk away to look at her "...giving her a tremendous painful wedge ..."couldn't stop laughting...Harely yelling get me  
down now as her panties are so high up her ass ..." ripping them her panties rip and ahe falls down she was so mad she grab them both rip there pants down" ...now this is a another great part ..the sexual punishment ...pulling their pants down... "  
and over her knee and started to spank them as hard as she could not letting up there asses are now bright red" ..." jewie saw her pussy and started to rubbing it hoping she would stop and she did as she started to moan oooo yeah as the boys started to get hard" ...wondering and questioning about their new hormones kicjing in starting to give the a boner" ...( Hard little cock ) ..."whats going on they asked she then pushes them off her knees" ...Here she demands them to ..." says unless you want me to tell mom and dad no then you tow are going to do something for me!" ...  
Love this part ..so does my cock ...harley takes off her shirt and her matching buzz lighter the boys trying to laught she tells them to get naked the do as they are told now get on your knees as she sits on the couch...here I would have started out slower by kissing & rubbing her small breasts and still tiny pointy nipples ...instead you wrote .."lick me her she points to her pussy..it should be a 1 year old Virgin pussy !...boys craw over starts to lick one on top one on bottom faster deeper after about ten mins she " ..should of said had her very first wet orgasm, cumming her first time '''you wrote "cums on there face what is this stuff its all sticky never mind beast you stick your dick in there and you put it in as deep and you can"..."put it in hard over and over again" ...she tells Lewie " put yours in my mouth and ill do the rest" should still keep her kind if innocent by telling the 2 boys she learned this kind of stuff watching Rachel's porn on her computer"... he does so she starts to move her head fast on lewies dick they both moan loving it harley is loving her pussy getting pounding" ...should have said pumped as though this was the boy first time screwing !...learning !..."the boys pull out harley bands over the couch lewie your turn he sticks ...should mention lewie's tiny 1 1/2 to 2 inch penis and starts to 9 I would re-phrase it to sticking ( or 0 pushing it ) in her ..."like wow a TOTAL powerful feeling of sex her [ first time ..as Harley is / was a Virgin until now ] ..."he comes then hears Harley ..."yells no but he keeps going she is starting to love it after a while 20 mins later she ..."CUMS for her first time ..."wow they keep going what is happen something is happen pull out they just keep going and cum in there sister NOOOOOO they pull out as cum ours out of her now deflowered pussy and WOW what a feeling !


	2. Chapter 2

just then elie walks in what is going on why are you three naked all they could say was ummm i'm just going to punish you elie grabs harley and puts her over her kness and starts to spank her best friend hitting her harder and harder just then harley see's her way out of this an try's to rub elis pussy but then she pushes her off her lap harley claws over to her friend and spands her legs apart and rubs her pussy throuht her panties as she was getting wet harley takes elies panties off and starts to eat her out and the boys want in

they walk over and beast shoves his dick in elies mouth and starts to face fuck her and lewie comes up behind harley and rams her pussy the boys give is everything they got fucking them crazy just then they all cum beast in harleys pussy and lewie in eles mouth and elie on harleys face woow that was awesome elie says were not done let what do you mean ill show you lewie says and takes off her shirt skit and bra kissing her as he grabs her tits and shoving his dick in her tight tiny pussy harley thinks to herself she grabs a 8 inch stap on

and puts it on and rams it in lewies ass ooo no harley that's exit only now its both lol just then beast comes up behind harley and starts to fuck her ass so beast is fucking his sister ass and she is fucking her brothers ass and he is fucking eles tight pussybeast learns forth wared and grab his sister tits and she moans oooo yeah this is crazy she grabs lewie and pulls him back for a big thurst no more lewie says just then elie cums and that feeling has lewie cumming her elie passes out so lewie pulls out and just then beast cums in his sisters ass

and pulls out and pass out next to elie harley just keeps ramming her brothers ass as she grabs her tits and rubbing her pussy as she ass fuck him on her bed just about to cum she pulls out and gives one big hit in lewies ass making him pass out from the pain on her bed with his ass up as harley keeps finger herself right next to the others decides to stand over them and cum on all off them she now goes to the bathroom to clean up. should i countin or not?


End file.
